Only you can dry my tears
by Kazuya-chan
Summary: Caution! Here be angst! A night in Sho's life after Kei left.


I've been meaning to write a fic for Moonchild since I first saw it. But my muse left me because, get this, I'm an unfit user after trying to bribe her with vodka. Imagine that! Anyway, my replacement muse helped me out with this and I think she's promising, so I'll keep her a while longer and see what else she can do.

**Disclaimer:** Moonchild doesn't belong to me, nor does the song I used. (Tears by X-Japan).

_Loneliness your silent whisper  
Fills a river of tears through the night_

The rosy sunset was coming to an end and gave way to the dark night. The streets of Mallepa that were filled during the day, had less and less people traveling them until they were completely deserted.

One figure stood on the window sill of his apartment, overlooking the now peaceful streets. A cigarette sat limply between his lips, his mind racing back and forth. Ever since that day, the night would depress him immensely. He felt more alone than ever; not even the company of his brother or the woman he supposedly fell in love with would comfort him in any way. No, all he wanted was to have his mentor, his friend, his Kei back with him.

_Memory you never let me cry_

Remembering the times he spent with Kei had become routine by now. He remembered Kei making fun of him whenever he would cry, saying things like: _"Crybaby... You claim to be a man, but grown men don't cry. You're still the 7-year-old child that found me in that run-down warehouse."_ Sho hated it when Kei said that but what he wouldn't give to have the vampire with him now and say those words.

_  
And you, you never said goodbye_

That day his entire world fell apart. It started out sunny, perfect for Yi-Che's exhibition. When it started to rain, Sho was happy because he knew Kei could appear then but little did he know that it actually was a sign of the suffering he was going face. Faster than he could realize it, Toshi was dead; he died in his arms. Then he asked, pleaded, begged Kei to stop drinking the thug's blood. Because he didn't want Son and Yi-Che to find out what Kei was that way, he wasn't sure himself; his feelings were running a mile a minute and he was too confused.

Then, before he knew what happened, Kei disappeared from his life. In a few hours his entire world fell apart. The only ruins left were the foundations, the memories of old times.

_  
Sometimes our tears blinded the love  
We lost our dreams along the way_

He realized a long while ago that his feeling of admiration towards the vampire went deeper. He just didn't have the courage to say anything, fearing Kei would run away as to not put him in danger.

How he wishes he could have told him, maybe that would have kept Kei with him. If he showed the vampire how much he needed him, maybe Kei would be with him now.

_  
But I never thought you'd trade your soul to the fates  
Never thought you'd leave me alone_

Sho couldn't believe Kei was actually gone. He kept waiting day-in and day-out for the short blond to come back and apologize to Sho for making him worry. But as the days turned into weeks, he started losing hope of ever seeing Kei again. The pain was unbearable and even though he appeared to be calm on the outside, inside, his crying had never stopped.

_Time through the rain has set me free  
Sands of time will keep your memory _

Sho couldn't believe the impact Kei had on his life. From the day he saw the vampire looking so weak and fragile in the warehouse all those years ago, to the days Kei trained him, to the days they were doing jobs together, Sho had unknowingly placed Kei deep inside his heart and refused to let him out.

_Love everlasting fades away  
Alive within your beatless heart _

He took the bud of the cigarette from his lips and threw it outside. "Kei, I miss you so much..." he said little above a whisper, hoping the wind would take those words to Kei's ears and he would return. He shut his eyes tight and felt the tears that had gathered into his eyes ease their way out of the corners of his eyes.

The wind began to blow and it was getting rather chilly. Sho climbed down from the window sill and leaned against the wall, next to the window. His legs gave out and he slid down the wall. His tears were now flowing freely.

_Dry your tears with love  
Dry your tears with love_

As if Sho's pain was too much to bear even for the heavens, rain started pouring down, crying along with him.

Sho buried his face in his hands. "Kei, only you can dry my tears..."


End file.
